


【五黑框/江今】九陌，带给你传新的交友体验

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [5]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 梗来自大角——九州也可以做社（yue）交（pao）软件
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635





	【五黑框/江今】九陌，带给你传新的交友体验

**Author's Note:**

> ·破三轮，可能有后续  
> ·九陌正经交友软件，被囡囡拿来yp  
> ·大概是情场老手囡×纯情懵懂猴这样  
> 旧文搬运存档，写于2019.9，梗源于群内口嗨

曾雨是个gay。  
虽然这个年代大家开始慢慢接受这些不那么普遍的性向，但当初曾雨为了出柜还是差点被家里人打断腿，最后他和家里闹的不可开交，只身一人跑到上海来了。  
曾雨的新工作是给某个名为“九陌”的社交软件做技术支持，他在入职前特地下了这个软件准备研究一下有什么地方可以改进，也顺便熟悉一下工作环境。  
曾雨的账号很普通，头像是默认的男性头像，名字叫做“今何在”，不过他留了一个小小的私心，把自己的性取向写了上去。他研究了一下软件的各种功能，发了一条动态就锁屏准备去整理明天需要的东西。然而这个时候，手机突然震动了一下，屏幕上蹦出来一条消息，那是九陌给他发来的一条提醒“陌生人给你打了个招呼，快来看看吧^_-☆”，他盯着结尾那个看似卖萌的颜文字愣了好一会儿，手指还是划开了屏幕。

杨治盯着信息流里一条信息舔了下嘴唇，上海不像北京那么干燥，空气里的湿气总让他不太适应，夏季的潮湿从窗缝里钻进来，身上似乎盖了一床棉被，于是他站起身来倒了一杯水，喝水的间隙他瞟到未锁屏的手机，那上面有一个人在两分钟前发的一条消息：  
“我要这地，再也埋不了我心。”  
还有杨治自己点的一个赞。

曾雨和这个网名为“江南”的人已经聊了一个礼拜了。网线那头不知真面目的那个人仿佛是他缺失的另一半，两个人的三观、阅历都契合地恰到好处，要不是曾雨清楚地明白公司标榜的“每一个用户都是真实存在的人”绝不是一句空话，他真的要怀疑这是不是有些人拿虚拟机给他开的一个玩笑。  
手机轻轻地响了一声，是江南发来的消息：“猴子哥，晚上一起喝一杯吧？我今天正好在上海。”话说得过于圆满以至于他实在难以开口拒绝这样的邀请。

杨治没想到眼前人看起来小小一只，酒量却和他差不太多，要知道，费尽心思把人灌醉只是流程的第一步，接下来的步骤就是借着酒精和昏暗迷离的灯光把人吃干抹净，第二天早上再把这一切归结为一时冲动，然后就可以转身走人，再去钓下一条肥鱼。  
面前的人长着一张少年气十足的清秀面庞，刚刚坐下时还有人来问他要身份证，以为杨治是拐带未成年的犯罪嫌疑人。现在那张脸上浮起一层艳丽的红色，杨治把人搂进怀里，生怕还有哪个人要来抢他碗里的这块肥肉。他已经知道这个人的真名，此时轻声地问他：“曾雨？醒醒，要不要我送你回去？”他笃定喝醉了的人听不见他的询问，于是顺理成章的把人带去了酒店。

起初只是一个嘴唇相贴的亲吻，曾雨犹豫着伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下对方嘴唇，换来的是对方毫不犹豫的侵略。带着情色意味的亲吻裹挟着华东地区百分之七十的湿度把酒精的气息传递到两个人的血液中，融进血管里，把情欲和理智都点燃。  
亲吻从唇舌之间转移到嘴角，杨治的吻一点一点向下移动着，在那白瓷一样的皮肤上面留下属于自己的印记。凸起的喉结被他轻轻叼住，辗转厮磨，曾雨的喉咙里偶尔漏出的一两声呜咽像是一只猴子在他的心里又抓又挠，这似乎是某种象征允许的信号，让杨治彻底丢开最后一点顾忌，开始动手把人扒光。

他贴着曾雨的耳朵，声音如同海妖，诱惑着猎物坠入深渊：“你以前有……这么舒服吗？”醉醺醺的曾雨似乎已经不太想听他说话，因此杨治得到的回应是一个落在耳后轻柔的像云一样的吻，还有一句含糊不清的回答：“你是第一个……”第一个什么呢？第一个和他做爱的人？第一个让他这么享受的人？还是第一个问他这种问题的人？  
杨治不愿意去想这些可能包含多重含义的话，他低下头开始享用自己捕获到的猎物。颈侧的动脉在皮肤下微微跳动着，他轻吻着如玉一样的脖颈，接着是凸起的锁骨，然后是柔韧的身体，杨治的心里隐隐想要让这具身体为他而染上更多不一样的颜色，他用唇舌描摹他的猎物，仿佛在膜拜一具神像，这是独属于我的，他这么想着的同时在白嫩的皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。  
曾雨的职业使他常年不出门，柔嫩的肌肤，没什么肌肉略显柔软的腹部，还有白的略微病态的肤色都显示出他是一个彻头彻尾的宅男。杨治看着他脸上露出的难以忍耐的神情不由得加快了手上的动作，他以一种老道的手法在曾雨的阴茎上动作着，同时也伸出手指抚摸藏在臀瓣间那个诱人开拓的洞穴。  
先是充满试探的一个指节，然后是整根手指，再是第二根，他慢条斯理地坐着扩张，仿佛自己身下硬的发疼的部分不属于他一样。当他触到柔软肠壁上的某个点时，曾雨像是一条垂死挣扎的鱼一样跃起然后又跌回床铺中，快感来的太过强烈，那是他从未体会过的东西，甚至于他在杨治的手里射了出来，精液沾在两个人的小腹上，颇有些淫靡的意味。  
杨治抽出手指，换上更为粗大的阴茎，缓慢地插入其中。肉粉色的洞口一张一合把他身体的一部分一点一点吞下去，他知道这很困难。等他确认自己完全进入的时候他伸出手抚摸了一下穴口，那里的褶皱被撑开来，所幸除了润滑液之外并没有其他的液体，哦，曾雨自己的精液不算。  
等他确信曾雨适应了入侵的不适感之后就开始了抽插。  
曾雨的腿被掰开成最易插入的样子，从杨治的角度看下去，那张清秀如同少年的脸上泛起的潮红，急促的呼吸，被吮吸得略微肿起带着水光的乳头，小腹上已经开始干涸的精液，随着他的动作在空气中颤抖的阴茎，曾雨的一切表现都被杨治看在眼里。他一下下的动着腰，向着最能带给那个人快感的地方戳刺着，柔软的肠壁包裹着他，让他觉得自己就要进入天堂。  
高潮是同时达到的，杨治在小穴里射出精液的同时曾雨也颤抖着迎来属于自己的第二次高潮。杨治轻柔的在他的唇边落下一个吻，然后抱起曾雨开始第二次活塞运动。

他们做了好几次，尽管有点累但杨治还是带着曾雨去做了清理。  
然后他们相拥而眠。

tbc.


End file.
